1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data record method using a touch panel and, more particularly, to a data record method for keeping data synchronization between a touch panel and a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, notebooks and table PCs increasingly become necessary in human living. Every one almost has a notebook or computer to work and store data. Computers accordingly play an important role in living, for example, storing important information including a calendar, an address book, and the like. Using computer makes human living easy but it is still not convenient in somewhere. For example, when a person suddenly needs to refer his or her address book or calendar, he or she has to power on a computer and wastes time on waiting for computer booting or re-booting, especially when data inquiry time is less than booting.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.